Topic 3: Seminary Library
Topic 3: Accessing Books.Logos.com (formerly Seminary Library) Purpose: Self described as an "online classic theology library," Seminary Library 'gives Carroll students access to religious studies materials (full text books) ''published before 1923. Keep these purpose and time-frame specializations in mind when choosing this resource! In September 2009, '''Seminary Library changed its name to Books.Logos.com #Carroll students, access the Carroll homepage at http://www.bhcarroll.edu/ using the preferred Firefox browser #Choose Student #Choose Resources #Choose My Courses (Carroll Learning Center) #Give your Login and Password #Choose the "Triple Gate"- 3 horizontal bars icon (top right) for the Library #Choose Books.Logos.com Trouble with access? Please send comments or questions to me TIP: If you can't access Books.Logos.com as above, click here Note: Beginning August 2011, the new NexLearn prefers the Firefox browser Topic 3A: Searching Seminary Library /Books.Logos.com #Recommended: Choose Search #Type in a search (i.e., Calvinism) and select the Search button #Choose an entry to view full text (when available) Trouble with access? Please send comments or questions to me Topic 3B: Researching with Seminary Library /Books.Logos.com Purpose: Go deeper by refining search strategies in Seminary Library (Books.Logos.com); like a "rerun" on TV, "research" means "look again." Try these 3 strategies: ''' ''Strategy 1: '''What are you looking for?'' In NexLearn, different resources look for different types of information. Separating and combining the right resources will help you target your searching Strategy 2: '''What terms describe what you're looking for?' Keep a list of search terms you'v used, and of ones you find while searching. Both "abominable snowman" and "yeti" describe the same thing, but some citations may use both terms, and some only one- or the other! Make separate searches with alternative terms; mix it up to see if you've found all there is to find. ''Strategy 3: '''Learn more about searching' From the Seminary Library login page, choose ''Take a Tour In Seminary Library, choose About, then choose Take a Tour Or, click the ?''' beside the resource in NexLearn for a tutorial ''TIPS:'' '''TIP: Books.Logos.com'' (formerly known as Seminary Library) is a web-based online product of Logos Bible Software; newer materials (published after 1923) are frequently available in their Mac or PC-based (downloadable) products; specific packages are 'recommended' to our students enrolling prior to Alpha Term 2010, and are '''required' for our new doctoral students (enrolling for the first time) after Alpha Term 2010 as a discrete purchase by B.H. Carroll Theological Institute. Here's a page on the Carroll and Logos partnership, and here's a list comparing separate Logos PC-based products. Another TIP: If you're looking for Full Text Books '''and didn't find what you want here, you can '''also try '''searching ''Questia'' (see Topic 4) or 'Google Books '(see Topic 7); '''for non-full text citations, try searching ''OCLC FirstSearch ''and select the WorldCat database (see Topic 2), or 'Google Books '(see Topic 7). Learn where to find video versions of the Carroll Tutorials here... Trouble with access? Please send comments or questions to meCategory:Topics Category:NexLearn, Seminary Library, SeminaryLibrary, Logos, Full Text, Books